The Nick Doll Case
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: Amare's Nick Doll went missing, and no one knows where it is. Could Detective Alicia find out who did it? Will the Nick Doll be in safe hands again? Tune in to find out. (The Kit Kat's and Portia Savage belong to msitubeatz. This was something crazy I wanted to do. If the story seems messing I'm sorry, was trying to pretty much have it be hilarious for a story like this.)


Tired yawns and cracking bones from stretching were all that could be heard in the bedroom of the lazy and messy Aubrey and the bossy and fun loving Alicia. The morning stretches were from the weak and dreary Kit Kats who awaken and feeling as if they were old. Alicia scratched her messy bed head fur as she looked to see her siblings were just as groggy as she was.

"Ugh. Some crazy stuff happened last night huh?" Alicia finished with a yawn as the others nodded. "Anyone remember what happened?" She was met with everyone stating no.

"Whatever happened, we all feel like Aubrey now." Andre confessed with everyone agreeing including Aubrey who felt like she was going to fall asleep again.

"Yeah. Hey Amare, you want to do our morning meditation before I get some zzz's?" The sleep kit asked as two of her siblings just see Amare having to looking like he is full of fear and panicking as he was tossing the messy clothing of Aubrey's all over. The Kit Kats go over to him to see what was eating him up to which he looked and looked very worried.

"I lost my Nick Doll!" shouted the worried and very terrified Amare whose eyes were wide and almost going into the point of being his crazy self.

Aubrey went over and gentle hugged her scared brother who was slightly shaking from losing his doll that resembles his father Nick from the tie and shirt and pants to even having green buttoned eyes. The sloppy yet comforting fox kit was giving Amare gentle pats on his back and whispering for him to take breaths. Slowly but surely, the almost crazed stressed out kit was taking deep breaths. In and out. In and out. Until he eased his mind.

"Ok. I'm good. Thanks Aubrey." Amare took a breath and smiled at her who smiled back and went back into going with the others while fixing her black and white dress.

"Ew. It's sticky like honey." Aubrey addressed as she shook her hand a bit from touching it while the others looked with Andre taking a smell on her hand.

"It is honey. But why is it on your dress and let alone how did we even get honey?" Andre said with a question that is let unanswered by everyone. Suddenly without warning a voice speaks up which frightens them and look. It was their cousin Portia the meerkat.

"Oh I'm sorry! I thought you guys would still be asleep." The meerkat in her white tank top and light green jean shorts said to the tired and confused foxes. She also had seen the look of sadness on Amare's face to which she got worried herself "What's wrong?"

"Well apparently Amare's doll is missing and I don't remember where it could be. None of us do." Andre told Portia who just scratched her chin to think since she had stayed here last night but wasn't in the room with them as her and her father and mother Jack and Skye where in the living room asleep.

"Awww. I'm sorry Amare. We will find your Nick Doll. Don't worry." Portia sweetly reassured the kit who smiled at her and thanked her for having hope.

"Well guys. It looks like we got a mystery." Alicia grinned widely after saying that. Then she hopped on the bed of hers and pointed her finger at everyone. "AND YOU ALL ARE SUSPECTS! Except for Amare and Portia." She added to the sentence.

"Wait. Why is Portia innocent?" Said Andre who was curious to know the answer.

"Portia is too sweet and innocent to do something vile like we would do. So I call her the Good Cop." Alicia heard a happy 'yay' coming out of Portia's mouth who was full of joy from Alicia's kind words. "I will however play the Bad Cop." After she said that everyone gulped, including Amare.

"And I pick you as our first mammal to interrogate!" Yelled out Alicia who pointed over to Andre who gasped and within seconds he could only see that the energetic fox sister of his jumping towards him and putting a pillow case on his head to cover his head as all he can see is darkness.

{One Minute Later}

The shiny brightness of lights had Andre cover his eyes for a second to adjust his vision normally despite the pillow case being on his head, which didn't help since he could see where he was heading. There he saw he was in the bathroom and sitting on the lid of the toilet where infront of him was Portia and Alicia. Portia had a pencil and flipnote and Alicia had on a black and green striped fedora she borrowed from her dad's closet since he had it a couple of birthdays ago.

"Ok punk. Tell me you are innocent. Go ahead." Alicia demanded with sheer aggressiveness to her tone.

"Ok. I am innocent." Andre followed her orders to which Alicia slammed her fist on the side of the tub hard as she growled.

"LIE! I KNOW YOU DID IT AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU GET LIFE IN PRISON FOR TAKING AMARE'S NICK DOLL YOU SCUM!" The Bad Cop girl kit was hot headed with her taking the role very seriously with Portia calming her down and holding her back by her arms from behind.

"Whoa whoa! Easy on him partner!" Portia told Alicia calmly who was letting out growls as the meerkat pushed her to the side and offered a cold water bottle to Andre, who took it while thanking her as he opened the bottle and chugged it down. Alicia then took a breath and walked to him camly.

"I know you did it. We all know you Andre. So spill it." Alicia told Andre who she pointed the finger at him with her staring at him.

"I didn't do anything to Amare's doll. I mean why would I anyway?" The nicely dressed kit questioned to his sisters motive as to why she thinks he did it. She just chuckled and smiled with a grin.

"Oh I know how you did it, and why you would do it. Portia! Play your dad's ringtone!" Alicia ordered to her Good Cop partner who pulled out her dads phone and started to play her fathers ringtone on his phone. The ringtone was called "50's Detective".

[50's style fantasy flashback with Jazz Noir in Alicia's mind]  
You got tired of the doll. You were jealous of how it looked. At first it was always you as the talk of the town with your suit and tie. Then it stole your spotlight! It made every boy and girl just adore how amazing it looked! While you was left in the dirt, alone with nothing but going to the pub everyday and asking for grape juice. Concord grape juice. So what you did next was last night you knocked us all out with your drama show and in victory you must had eaten honey after you hide the doll somewhere! THUS, YOU TOOK AMARE'S DOLL!

{Back to reality}

Andre and Portia just looked at her with wide eyes as Alicia took a breath from her huge imagination, even if it was very far fetched. Still, the proud kit herself just still was sticking with her reason of why he did it. She even demanded of where was it.

"You don't know. Because I never did whatever you thought up and plus why would I be jealous of a doll?." Andre made a good point as Portia even agree with his statement.

"Well because! Uhh." Even Alicia had to make a point of how crazy it sounded but yet she was determined still to get the culprit. Before she could say anything else the bathroom door opened to reveal Amare peeking his head out.

"Did Andre do it?" He questioned with everyone shaking their head.

"No. Did you look everywhere for the Nick Doll. Even mom and dad's room? Portia asked with Amare nodding and coming into the bathroom with them.

"Yes. Though I did found this under piles of clothes." Amare pulls out from behind his back a bottle that fitted in his hand. It looked like an empty bottle of honey with the honey bottle being in the shape of a bear. Alicia, curiously, took the bottle to look at it to see part of the label was scratched but it says "Burt Bee's" and "Honey" on the front.

"Hmmm. So that explains the reason why Aubrey's dress was sticky and smelled of honey. It is honey." Alicia said to Portia who agreed with her as she looked at the bottle too. Suddenly Portia and Alicia gasped in sync.

"Aubrey did it!" The two shouted in union while they shoo off Andre and Amare to bring their next mammal to question, Aubrey Wilde.

{One Minute Later...again.}

The same routine followed as Aubrey had the pillowcase over her head in the bathroom with Portia getting her notebook and pen ready while she had written down the clue of honey on the paper. Alicia then took off the pillowcase off of her sisters head.

"Ok Aubrey. Time to-" Alicia's words were halted from the sound of loud snoring coming from the sleeping sister of hers. The detective fox just groaned and snapped her fingers to have the suspect wake up and look around.

"Huh what? Oh hey Alicia and Portia. Why you wake me up?" Aubrey yawned and rubbed her eyes to which Portia patted her back.

"Sorry. We just want to ask you about some stuff." Portia cutely and sweetly said with a smile on her face to which Aubrey smiled back.

"Yeah? What questions you going to ask me?" The sleepy yet intelligent fox said as her sister pointed a finger towards her face.

"The question of WHY DID YOU TAKE AMARE'S DOLL?!" Alicia had no time to ask as she wanted to find out if her sister will break like an egg. Of course nothing fazed her.

"Oh please, why would I do that? You know Amare and Andre are good to me and we three got things in common. From fashion to meditating. So again, why would I take my own brothers doll?" Aubrey stated a cold hearted truth to her sister with Portia making a good point. This however never faded the headstrong Bad Cop.

"Oh I know why. It's all because of what you are." Alicia grinned as she told Portia to start the ringtone again. Portia obeyed and played the ringtone aloud so Alicia began her story.

[50's style fantasy flashback with Jazz Noir in Alicia's mind]  
The truth is that while you act lazy and sleep all the time, you really are something else. You are pure evil! All this time you being the good quiet one was just a ruse. You really wanted to get rid of all of us by sending us to the grave! You would be ruling every mammal here to the point you would be the last fox in this world! So you tried to poison us with the honey and while we all fell down, you took the doll and threw it away somewhere. But then you accidentally drank the poisoned honey and thought you died. Well we didn't, so now you have to tell us where is the Nick Doll before we take you down!

{Back to reality}

Alicia was on top of the sink after having finished a crazy and horrifying idea in her head and saying out loud. Only Portia was the one focusing as the sounds of small but cute snorings from Aubrey were all that could be heard. Alicia hopped off and looked with her finger scratching her chin as she was thinking.

"Ok that's impossible. She is too lazy to do even planning of something like that." The Bad Cop thought to herself while speaking out loud as her Good Cop partner agrees.

"Besides, it's a crazy theory anyway. She is too good hearted to be like that." Portia carried the resting fox kit as she tells Alicia while putting Aubrey in the bathtub and letted her sleep there to be comfy.

"Hmm. So Amare wouldn't do something like this." Alicia was walking back and forth while thinking to herself and Portia while explaining. "And it couldn't have been you Portia, you are good. So what does that leave with?" She looked to her meerkat cousin who was now in turn talking and explaining.

"Well Judy and Nick are also innocent, and they are good cops." Portia stated the fact while still going. "Who else do you think could had done it?" She looked over to the wandering kit partner of hers that was thinking. Before Alicia could speak up, The doorknob twisted and the door swung opened to the shock of Portia and Alicia. By the door was a male rabbit with black stripes on his ears and face. It was in fact Portia's father, Jack Savage.

"Oh hey girls. Sorry I thou- uhhhh why is Aubrey sleeping on the bathtub? And where did you get that honey bottle?" Jack was questioning the two with his daughter seeming worried about how he could be halting their investigation, but Alicia didn't worry. She even looked like she was going to strike. With a finger pointed up from the fox kit, she pointed it down right at Jack.

"You are the culprit!" Alicia boldly stated to Jack Savage who just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Culprit of what?" Said the confused striped bunny who still was getting the Bad Cop treatment.

"You! You took Amare's Doll!" She loudly and boldly shouted out to him.

"Sorry baba, Alicia is the Bad Cop so she has to act like one. I'm the Good Cop." Her tail wagged in excitement while Alicia still was going strong on her talking at Jack.

"I know you did it! And why too! This time I got everything right so this will make sense now!" And so Alicia took a breath to explain it all to Jack and saying it outloud while thinking in her head.

[50's style fantasy flashback with Jazz Noir in Alicia's mind]  
You, mister Savage, were mad at the fact of how you had to complete between our dad and the Nick Doll. You couldn't stand the fact of how you weren't the goodest looking mammal in this house and you despised it all. So you decide to knock us all out with the honey bottle which had something sciencey naming thing in it an you took the doll, putted it in the briefcase, and threw it into a pond with rocks tied on it.

{Back to reality}

"CONFESS JACK OR YOU WILL BE IN JAIL FOR YEARS AND YEARS! THINK OF YOUR OOOWWN DAUGHTER AND WIFE! DO IT FOR THEM!" Alicia ranted out to get a confession out of the tough as nails rabbit. All Jack could do was just let out a laugh from her as Alicia just growls to be serious. "SO YOU DO CONFESS?! ARREST HIM PORTIA!"

"Guys. You do know you need evidence right?" Jack said to the two as they just look at eachother.

"But baba, we have no idea where it could be. The Kit Kat's don't remember anything and the only clue we got is the honey bottle." Portia tells her father as she hands him the bottle as he looks around on it. His eye squints as he starts to walk out as the two follow him with Aubrey still sleeping and lightly snoring to herself in her sleep.

"Hmmm. Apparently it is licked clean. Or scooped clean. You kits must had really liked this stuff." Jack said with him going into the living room as Skye comes in to see her husband doing his 'Clue Hunting Look'

"What's wrong honey?" Skye said to Jack who still was looking at it.

"Amare lost his doll and Alicia and Portia are playing Bad Cop, Good Cop. They also found this honey bottle. You know where it came from?" Jack looked over to his wife who shrugged

"No clue." The arctic vixen said as she took the bottle of honey and just looked at it with curiosity. As she does the kit and the meerkat just think to themselves along with Skye.

"So, if it wasn't Andre, or Aubrey, or even my baba, then who did take it?" Portia said to Alicia who just didn't know what to do.

"We got nothing. I think the case is closed forever and we have to tell him the truth." Just as Alicia finished, the sounds of footsteps and someone talking came by.

"What truth?" Said Amare who was with his brother and sister and the now awake parents of theirs who was about ready to go to work with their uniforms on.

"What's wrong? Alicia what did you do this time young lady?" Judy said with a 'mommy's very angry' look. Alicia gulped and was going to explain what was going on, but suddenly the front door opened with everyone turning their heads and looking. There standing there was their red panda babysitter Katrice and her blue furred rabbit friend Spazzie.

"Oh hey Katrice and hey Spaz...zie?" Amare looked and sounded distraught. He looked like his world was breaking down on him. Alicia noticed that and when she and the others look that in the blue rabbits hand was the Nick Doll. The Kit Kat's and Portia gasped widely and sounding truly shocked.

"Spazzie?! YOU STOLE AMARE'S DOLL?!" Alicia pointed out and with her and Amare looking still shocked in their faces.

"What? No no I didn't steal his doll." Spazz said and then letted Katrice do the talk as she began to speak up.

"He really didn't. He actually was fixing him." As soon as the red panda finished the look of confusion was all over the Kit Kat's and the meerkats face.

"Fixed him? What you mean?" Amare said with a hope that this wasn't some sort of trick.

"You don't remember?" Spazz added with everyone of the kits nodding their heads with him scratching his head. "Well where do I start?"

"From the beginning buster. I want to see if you will crack like an egg." Alicia stated to act like a Bad Cop with only the blue rabbit chuckling.

"Well, apparently you little miss energetic fox accidently scratched the arm of the doll. In panic you and Andre and even Aubrey were going to me and Katrice when Katrice here was introducing me to your parents and aunt and uncle." Spazzie smiled as the kits still were listening as he then letted Katrice explain with him.

"You three were so worried that you gave us the doll to fix it while the three of you took out some honey in the fridge to try to distract him with getting a sugar rush. Apparently you three must had gotten the sugar rush too and crashed hard from the looks of it." Katrice said with a giggle at the end.

"Yeah. It was last night you guys did this. So we quickly ran to the arts and crafts store and found the right color for it, and boom, your Nick Doll is looking sharp and good as new. Also we washed and cleaned it too, so he is clean and smells good too." Spazzie said to Amare as he got to his knees and handed him the doll to which Amare gladly took it and felt how warm and how he smelled of flowers as he hugged and nuzzled on it lovingly.

"Thank you Spazzie. I-I'm sorry if it was ridiculous for you and Katrice to go through all the trouble for my Nick Doll. I just-" Amare sounded like he was being a bad kit. Like this whole thing was his fault and how his anger was so bad his siblings worried they would let out a more angrier kit version of him because of a small scratch on the doll. He just felt awful and felt terrible. Like he didn't deserve the doll being fixed. Like he didn't deserve anything good in his life.

Amare then felt a hand on his shoulder as it gently pats on the same shoulder it was on with the hand belonging to Spazz. "Hey hey now. I totally get it. I was serious when I wanted me and Katrice to get your doll fixed as soon as possible." Spazzie assured the worried kit with his ears still flopped down and his fox tail curled into being in trouble. Still the bunny continued. "I get it because you love your dad more than anything. This doll pretty much is your coping mechanism for when you miss him. It's sweet." He smiled at Amare who couldn't help but smile back.

"You really serious? You're not just saying it to make me feel better?" Amare questioned the bunny who nodded to him.

"I fixed him so you can be happy. Knowing about you and the Kit Kat's from your parents is truly amazing. I want to be sure that you four, and Portia included, have great lives together. So you good now buddy?" Spazzie said to make sure the kit was happy and nothing but happy. Amare nodded to which they both shared a quick hug with Amare thanking Spazzie. The bunny just smiled and letted go as did the fox kit as Spazz get up on his feet and Amare nuzzled and was happy with his tail wagging a lot and ears perked up.

"Wait a moment. One thing still isn't right." Nick said as he looked at the kits. "What honey are you talking about?" Nick then was given the bottle to Skye as he looked at it. His eyes widened and he groaned. "Oh common you guys! You really had to drink down my blueberry honey I got from uncle Gideon?"

"BLUEBERRY?!" The four of them shouted loudly as they scream in terror from having to have eaten something they hate and are disgusted with.

"QUICK! TO THE BATHROOM SO WE CAN BRUSH OUR TEETH AND TONGUES! AND MAYBE PUKE TOO!" Alicia loudly said with her and her siblings running towards the bathroom with everyone of them complaining and over-reacting.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell them the ingredient is blueberry. Heh" Both Jack and Portia just nervous chuckled and looked embarrassed as Nick and Judy just patted their heads.

"We make mistakes. But you and Alicia owe me blueberry honey and I want it on my pancakes. Please?" Nick smirked with Jack just groaning jokingly but agreeing to doing that.

And thus, the case was solved and the mystery gave the day a sweet ending. Except for the Kit Kat's, who were brushing their teeth more than twice to make sure all of the evil vile blueberry honey was gone.


End file.
